Nightmare
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Oneshoot cerita mistis (mungkin) ! / Cerita 2 : Sahabat Sampai Mati ! / main chara : Aomine...Kise...
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Midorima Shintarou, aku bukan orang yang percaya pada hal-hal mistis. Tapi itu pada awalnya, sampai aku mengalaminya sendiri. dan sekarang aku akan menceritakan mengenai pengalaman mistis pertama-ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamar Kosan-ku !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclamir :**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**Warning :**

**Horor(gagal, sepertinya), Typo(masih eksis banget), dll..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berkuliah disebuah kampus swasta terkenal di Kyoto. Jauh, dari rumahku yang berada di Tokyo. Aku mengambil fakultas kedokteran di Kyoto University. Sudah menjadi cita-citaku menjadi seorang dokter. Awalnya aku tinggal bersama Mayumi-bacan, adik dari ibu-ku yang ditinggal di Kyoto. Namun karena banyak kegiatan kampus yang aku ikuti dan juga banyak tugas, aku selalu pulang larut dan menjadi tidak enak hati pada Mayumi-bacan yang selalu menungguku pulang bahkan menyiapkan makan malam untukku.

Akhirnya aku meminta pada orang tuaku untuk pindah dari rumah Mayumi-bacan karena tidak mau merepotkan Mayumi-bacan. Akhirnya orang tuaku menyampaikan keinginanku dengan Mayumi-bacan, walau awalnya Mayumi-bacan tidak mengizinkan karena aku terus menjelaskan alasanku akhirnya Mayumi-bacan mengizinkanku untuk mengekos dengan perjanjian kalau aku harus sering berkunjung kerumah Mayumi-bacan dan mengabarinya.

Aku memilih sebuah kosan yang berada dekat dengan kampusku. Kosannya memang bukan kosan mewah namun cukup nyaman untukku tinggali. Setelah melihat-lihat sekeliling kosan, aku memutuskan untuk menetap dikosan itu dan esoknya aku memindahkan barang-barangku. Mayumi-bacan ikut mengantarku kekosan baru yang akan aku tempati.

Beruntung. Aku mendapatkan kamar yang cukup luas dari kamar kosan yang ada dan juga didalam kamarku sudah ada tempat tidur, kaca besar, dan juga lemari yang berukuran sedang. Setelahnya aku membereskan barang-barangku dan menatanya.

**Kriuk.**

Ah aku lapar, aku pun melihat jam dan ternyata sudah jam 7 malam. Pantas aja lapar, ini harusnya sudah masuk jam makan malam. aku teringat makanan yang dibelikan Mayumi-bacan sebelum ia pulang. Ya sepertinya aku tidak perlu keluar kosan malam ini. Aku pun keluar kamar menuju dapur dan ruang makan yang ada. Ah iya kosanku sepertinya rumah pada umumnya, berisi 4 kamar tidur dapur, ruang makan, kamar mandi, ruang tv, dan ruang tamu. Sampai didapur, aku mengambil peralatan makan dan menuju ruang makan dan ternyata diruang makan ada seseorang yang juga sedang makan.

"Pemisi." Ucapku pada orang itu.

"Hai… kau orang baru ya, kenalkan namaku Takao Kazunari. Aku yang menempati sebelah kamar yang kau gunakan."

"Oh. Nama-ku Midorima Shintarou."

"Baiklah akanku panggil kau, Shin-chan."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Midorima saja."

"Ah Shin-chan aja ya."

'MENYEBALKAN!' Teriakku dalam batin. Setelahnya aku makan dan Takao terus berceloteh menanyakan berbagai macam hal padaku. Katanya untuk pendekatan sebagai teman kosan. Ah sungguh orang yang berisik sekali.

Aku pun kembali ke kamar dan mengambil peralatan mandiku. Sampai dikamar mandi, aku menikmati guyuran air hangat dari shower. Terasa terangakt beban dari tubuhku yang lelah karena seharian beres-beres dikamar. 30 menit kemudian aku selesai mandi. Aku berjalan sembari mengeringkan rambutku.

"Shin-chan, habis mandi ya harum sekali."

"Wajar kalau wangi nanodayo, namanya juga habis mandi."

"Hehehehe iya deh iya… Oh iya Shin-chan, kalau sudah jam 12 malam jangan mengaca ya dan kalau mau tidur harus ucapkan permisi dulu. Kamar-mu sudah lama sekali kosong jadi mungkin kasurmu ada yang menggunakan jadi lebih baik permisi saja dulu, oke hehehehehehe."

Setelah berucap panjang lebar Takao masuk kedalam kamarnya. Aku pun masuk ke kamar dan duduk didepan cermin sembari menggosok rambutku dengan handuk untuk mengeringkannya. Aku pun teringat perkataan Takao tadi, walau mengucapkannya dengan nada bercanda tapi ada keseriusan didalamnya. Tapi begitu aneh kata-katanya itu, apa ia bermaksud menakutiku. Ah tidak mempan.

Setelah mengeringkan rambut, aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur. Lagi, aku teringat perkataan Takao. Tapi nyatanya, tidak ada apa-apa saat aku meniduri kasur ini. Aku pun mengambil TAB-ku dan mulai main game. Aku pun melirik jam dan ternyata sudah pukul 12.34 tengah malam. Aku menyudahi bermain game, dan mengambil air putih yang ada dimeja kecil samping tempat tidurku.

"Kenapa jadi sangat panas ya padahal ac-nya sudahku hidupkan." Gumamku sembari setelah meneguk air putih.

Lagi, aku teringat perkataan Takao dan aku pun bangun dari kasurku dan duduk didepan kaca. Kalau menurut Takao, tidak boleh mengaca lewat dari jam 12 malam. Aku pun mengaca sembari merapihkan rambutku yang berantakan.

'Ah memang tampan ya diriku ini.' Gumamku dalam hati.

Aku pun terus mengaca sembari merapihkan rambut dan sesekali mencoba merubah sytle gaya rambutku.

**DRRRT….DRRRT….DRRRT….**

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dari cermin dan mengambil ponselku dan ternyata pesan dari operator, sungguh tidak penting sekali. Aku pun meletakan ponselku dan kembali mengaca, aku terus bergumam dalam hati kalau wajahku ini amat sangat tampan, sampai-

**TUNGGU**

**DI CERMIN ITU BUKAN WAJAHKU**

- aku sontak langsung bangun dari duduk-ku dan setengah berlari menuju kasur dan langsung menutupi diriku dengan selimut sampai kepala. Tubuhku gemetar takut, banyak pertanyaan dalam benakku. Siapa orang yang ada dicermin tadi, apakah itu alasan Takao tidak membolehkanku untuk mengaca setelah lewat jam 12 malam. Sungguh aku menyesal karena tidak mendengar perkataan Takao.

'**TAPI MASIH ADA SATU LAGI YANG TAKAO KATAKAN!'**

'**DIA BILANG KALAU MAU TIDUR, HARUS MENGUCAPKAN PERMISI!'**

**BRAK.**

Sebuah tangan. Sungguh, itu sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menyentuh pundakku. Tangan itu terus bergerak semakin kebawah. Aku merinding dan tanpa-ku sadari kalau aku mulai menangis.

**SRET.**

Selimut yang membungkus tubuhku, tiba-tiba saja ditarik dan terjatuh dilantai. Aku menahan nafas dan mencoba membuka mata yang memang sengaja-ku pejamkan.

**HUFFFFT.**

Aku merasa ada deru nafas ditelingaku. Aku pun mencoba menengok kebelakang dan perlahan membuka mata-ku.

'**KAMI-SAMA, TOLONG AKU !'**

**AKU MELIHAT SOSOK MAKHLUK TANPA WAJAH YANG SUNGGUH MENYERAMKAN DAN DIA BERADA TEPAT DIBELAKANGKU.**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOLONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

.

.

.

Aku perlahan membuka kedua mata-ku dan saat terbuka aku menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada disekitarku. Ketika sudah nampak dengan jelas, aku melihat kalau aku bukan berada didalam kamarku.

"Shin-chan, syukurlah kau sudah bangun."

"Takao ?"

"Iya."

"Aku dimana ? ini bukan kamarku."

"Shin-chan berada dikamarku."

Kamar Takao. Aku pun kembali mengingat-ingat kenapa sekarang aku bisa berada dikamar Takao. Ingatanku kembali pada kemarin malam, saat-

TUBUHKU MERINDING

- aku melihat sesosok makhluk tanpa wajah dikamarku dan juga wajah orang asing dicermin kamarku.

"Shin-chan, kau mengaca ya tadi malam dan tidak mengucapkan permisi saat mau tidur dikasurmu ?"

"I-iya nanodayo… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai aku berada disini."

"Shin-chan kutemukan pingsan didalam kamar saat aku mendengar teriakan Shin-chan aku langsung berlari menghampiri kamar Miyaji-senpai untuk menemaniku masuk kekamarmu."

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang kamarku nanodayo ?"

**Hening**

Takao tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia terlihat mengucap tengkuk lehernya. Terlihat sangat enggan untuk bercerita, sepertinya.

"Ceritakan semua yang kau tahu nanodayo." Tuntutku pada Takao.

"Baiklah, Shin-chan dengarkan baik-baik ya."

"Iya nanodayo."

"Dulu sebelum Shin-chan kamar itu digunakan oleh seseorang yang bernama Mibuchi Reo. Dia orang yang ceria dan baik. Namun sayang, takdir begitu kejam. Reo-nee diculik oleh seseorang dan orang itu menyiksa Reo-nee sampai meninggal."

Merinding. Aku benar-benar merinding setelah mendengar cerita Takao.

"Kalau bolehku tahu kenapa Shin-chan berteriak semalam ?"

"A-aku melihat sesosok makhluk tanpa wajah."

Aku melihat Takao meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah dan kembali ia menggosok tengkuknya. Jujur saja, aku pun sama dengan Takao. Takut dan merinding.

"Ah iya kenapa kau melarangku untuk mengaca setelah lewat jam 12 malam ?"

"…."

"Takao ?"

"Karena itu waktunya Reo-nee untuk mengaca."

**END**

**Fiuh… selesai…..**

**Silakan berikan review-nya ya Reader-san **

**Sankyu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sahabat, sampai mati !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Horor(gagal, sepertinya), Typo(masih eksis banget), dll..**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat mambaca…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tugas dan malam dengan hujan turun dengan deras, sungguh tidak sesuai sekali. Kenapa? Karena sungguh lebih baik untuk berbaring diatas kasur dengan selimut dan jangan lupakan menyetel musik dan berlabu ke dunia mimpi. Tapi itu harusku tunda sampai tugas kuliahku usai.

Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat empat memang sungguh melelahkan karena banyak tugas yang dosen berikan pada mahasiswanya. Terutama Takumi-sensei yang tidak peka pada mahasiswanya dengan memberikan banyak tugas. Sudah harus menjalani banyak sesi pemotretan ditambah dengan tugas yang menggunung, ya itulah nasibku. Nasib seorang Kise Ryouta yang tampan ini. Narsis?. Sudah sifatku ko.

Aku pun berhenti mengeluh dan mulai focus kembali dengan laptop dihadapanku. Sialnya, udara semakin mendingin karena hujan yang turun sangat deras sekali. Aku pun mematikan pendingin ruangan dalam kamarku karena aku tidak mau ditemukan besok tengah tertidur diatas meja belajar karena terbuai udara nan sejuk dan nyaman untuk berlabu kealam mimpi dengan tugas yang tidak selesai dan mendapat ceramahan dari Takumi-sensei karena tidak mengumpulkan tugas yang deadline besok.

Aku pun berpikir sepertinya enak kalau membuat coklat panas untuk menemaniku mengetik tugas. Akhirnya aku pun keluar kamar dan membuat coklat panas didapur.

_**Ting…Nong…**_

Bel apartemenku berbunyi. Aku pun melirik jam yang ada di dinding dapur dan jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam, sungguh siapapun itu ia tidak tahu etika bertamu. Dengan malas aku pun menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu itu.

Terkejut. Karena aku melihat sosok sahabatku yaitu Aomine Daiki tengah berdiri didepan apartemenku dengan kondisi basah kuyub dan aku bisa melihat kalau ia gemetar.

"Astaga Aominechi kenapa basah-basahan gini sih, ayo masuk." Aku pun menarik tangan Aomine dan langsung berlari ke tempat jemuran handukku dan setelahnya kembali ke tempat Aomine dan memberika handuk itu pada Aomine.

"Keringkan tubuhmu Aominechi dan segeralah mandi air hangat ya."

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan aku sudah menyiapkan dua gelas coklat panas untukku dan juga untuk Aomine. Tidak lama, Aomine keluar kamar mandi dengan mengenalan pakaianku yang sengajaku pinjamkan padanya. Aku dan Aomine pun duduk bersama di ruang tengah.

"Aominechi kau habis darimana ssu ? kenapa bisa basah kuyub sih ?"

"…"

"Mou.. aku malah dicuekin ssu."

"Ryouta, aku boleh menginap disini ?"

"Eh?... ya baiklah."

"Terima kasih."

"Ya ya… aku ada tugas ssu, jadi terserah kau mau langsung tidur atau disini nonton tv dulu kalau aku dikamar ya."

Aneh. Satu kata, itu yang ada dipikiranku karena Aomine yang biasanya bawel jadi sangat irit ngomong. Apa mungkin ia ada masalah, yasudahlah besok saja ditanyanya. Aku pun kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugasku.

Pegal-pegal semua tubuhku karena harus terus mengetik dan membaca buku secara bergantian untuk mengerjakan tugas dan aku pun melirik ke kasurku dan melihat Aomine sudah tertidur. Rasanya memang sangat aneh bukan hanya karena Aomine yang lebih irit ngomong tapi kemana sifat jahilnya yang biasa. Bisanya ia, tidak akan segan-segan mengerjaiku saat mengerjakan tugas walau aku sudah merengek minta untuk tidak diganggu tapi malam ini, Aomine sungguh berbeda dan aneh sekali. Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku disebelah Aomine. Tidak lama, aku sudah terlelap masuk ke alam mimpi.

**Krak…Krak…Krak…**

Suara berisik itu membangunkanku, aku pun melirik kearah Aomine yang masih tertidur lelap disebelahku. Dia memang kebo masa gak denger suara berisik sih. Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh isi kamarku, dan kulihat adalah sesosok orang yang tengah duduk dimeja belajarku tengah memperhatikan fotoku dan Aomine saat kami berfoto setelah kelulusan SMA. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja, dan semakinku perhatikan sosok itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal.

DEG.

Seluruh tubuhku mendadak kaku dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku. Sosok itu adalah…

'AOMINECHI!' Terikanku didalam batin.

Sosok itu kemudian berbalik dan menatapku, sungguh sosok itu mirip sekali dengan sosok Aomine. Tubuhku gemetar ketakutan, dan sosok itu tiba-tiba menunjuk kesebelahku dengan sisa tenaga yang ada aku melirik kesebelahku yang seharusnya ditempati Aomine yang tertidur, dan Aomine masih pada posisi tidurnya disebelahku. Lalu aku melihat lagi sosok yang mirip dengan Aomine itu dan sosok itu menghilang. Aku menahan nafasku dan berniat untuk membangunkan Aomine karena sungguh aku sangat ketakutan sekali.

"Aomin-"

TIDAK ADA.

Aomine sudah tidak ada disebelahku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung bangun dan berlari keluar kamar, namun saat aku mau membuka pintu depan rasanya kepalaku pusing dan semua menghitam.

.

.

.

_Aku terbaring lemas diatas lantai gym sekolahku dengan keringat bercucuran._

"_Kau sudah menyerah , Kise ?"_

"_Huff… Aominechi kuat seklai ssu.. Aku bahkan belum pernah menang one on one denganmu ssu."_

"_Kalau gitu kau harus banyak berlatih lagi, bodoh."_

"_Jangan mengataiku bodoh ssu… Aominechi noh yang bodoh masa ulangan matematika saja dapet nilai 1 ssu, kaya aku dong dapet nilai 3 ssu."_

"_Cih, kau sama bodohnya dapet nilai 3 aja bangga."_

"_Daripada 1."_

"_Kise Teme!"_

"_Hahahahahaha." Aku dan Aominechi akhirnya tertawa bersama._

"_Ne Aominechi kau ajari aku ya ssu biar bisa jago main basket juga ssu."_

"_Ya ya tapi aku tidak terima orang yang cerewet kalau lagi diajarin."_

"_Mou aku kan ga cerewet ssu."_

"_Kau cerewet."_

"_Tidak."_

"_Iya."_

"_Tidak."_

"_Ryouta."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Terima kasih."_

"_Untuk apa ssu ?"_

"_Terima kasih karena kau sudah menjadi sahabatku."_

"_Mou kita kan-"_

"_-SAHABAT SAMPAI MATI/SSU." Ucapku dan Aominechi berberengan._

.

.

.

Aku pun membuka kedua mataku. Ternyata mimpi. Aku pun melihat sekitar dan ternyata aku tengah berbaring diatas sofa ruangan tengah.

TUNGGU.

Kenapa aku bisa disisni ?

"Kau sudah bangun, Ryouta."

DEG. Suara itu, suara Aomine. Aku melihat Aomine berdiri didepanku dengan membawa selimut ditangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidur didepan pintu depan bodoh, kau bisa flu kalau tidur disitu dengan cuaca sedingin ini."

"A-a-aominechi… K-kau tadi kemana ?"

"Aku kemana ? oh aku habis dari dapur untuk minum karena haus. Dan keluar dari dapur malah menemukanmu tertidur ddidepan pintu depan."

"J-jadii-itu benar k-kau ?"

"Apanya ?"

"T-tidak apa."

"Akanku ambilkan kau air putih dulu didapur."

Aku melihat Aomine berjalan kearah dapur. Sungguh semuanya begitu aneh.

**DRRT….DRRRT…..DRRRRT….**

Aku melihat ponselku bergetar dan ternyata telfon dari Momochi. Aku melihat jam dan ini sudah jam 3 pagi. Tumben, sekali Momochi telfon jam segini.

"Moshi-moshi, Momocchi ?"

_["KI-CHAN!"]_

"Ha'i."

_["Ki-chan… Dai-chan… Dai-chan, dia meninggal. Dai-chan meninggal karena kecelakan jam 11 malam tadi dan ia meninggal setelah dibawa kerumah sakit."]_

BRAK.

Ponselku terjatuh diatas lantai. Aku mencubit lenganku dan sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi. Momoi yang juga sahabatku seperti Aomine menelfonnya dan mengatakan kalau Aomine meninggal. Padahal sekarang Aomine berada diapartemennya tengah menginap dan juga mengobrol dengannya tadi bahkan kini Aomine tengah mengambilkannya air minum didapur.

Jam 11 Aomine datang ke apartemennya dan Momoi mengatakan kalau jam 11 Aomine mengalami kecelakaan. Apa maksudnya ? apa Momoi mengerjainya. Sungguh tidak lucu.

Aku pun bangun dan berniat untuk kedapur untuk melihat Aomine, dan memastikan kalau Momoi tengah mengerjaiku. Saat sampai di dapur, kosong. Dapurnya kosong, tidak ada seseorang didapurnya. Aku lemas dan jatuh terduduk karena tubuhku gemetaran.

"Ryouta."

Suara itu. Suara Aomine. Aku pun menengok kebelakang dan-

ASTAGA

- sosok Aomine berdiri didepanku dengan wajah penuh darah bahkan wajahnya hancur.

"Ryouta, Kita sahabat sampai matikan."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

**END**

**Apa coba ini ?**

**Niatnya mau buat horror tapi kayanya gagal -_-**

**Nah, silakan berikan rewiew'an reader-san yang sudah membaca fic aneh nan ajaib ini…**

**Sankyu…**


End file.
